Poscere
by Darkest Evil
Summary: Note: Please don't flame this fanfic... A strange sequence of events is about to occur, involving the most unlikely relationship possible! There's no escaping the demand of such a powerful personality...Oneshot


Date begun: 6th August 2005  
Date completed: 12th August 12, 2005

Title: Poscere  
Author: Darkest Evil  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Content: Pokephilia, or rather shonen-ai (I think it's sort of lime-ish), much strangeness, OOC Lugia then in character Lugia.  
Pairing: Not saying, but it's obvious.  
Rating: T

Other notes: Title means 'to demand'. It' a word that comes into my head when I think of one of the characters as a human. The word itself sounds very demanding and pompous though, doesn't it?

In this fanfic, the said character is a pokémon but has a human form as well and with that a separate personality. It can change back and forth between the two forms and personalities with the effects or mention of one physical item which is...well, you'll see!

Please don't flame this fanfic. It may seem like Pokephilia, but it is more like shonen-ai/yaoi whatever. If you have something against either of those...go away. P

**The first thing Lance wondered when he arrived at the pokémon's rocky, rugged abode was why he had placed a door in the cave mouth. The Dragon Master supposed that since such a large creature could change to human form, it was best to make the most of that quality. Without another thought or wonder he pushed the wooden slab inwards, only for the spluttering of (soft but somehow screechy...) music to reach his ears. There were a few items of furniture scattered around the deep cavern, all of which seeming to be underwater themed.**

**Snapping out of 'looking around' mode, Lance noticed a slim, beaming man approach him in welcome. He wore an unusual combination of clothes including a turtle-necked black top, a smart, square shouldered white jacket with tails and a pair of dark trousers. His strangely long, sliver hair was tied loosely in a ponytail, but a couple of strands still hung down beside a youthful looking face. Lugia's right eye, though it still sparkled was shadowed by a purple, rhombus shaped marking on his skin. **

**Out of instinct from the experience of these moments, Lance bowed his head - he had never liked the idea of showing the back of his neck to a potentially dangerous and easily angered legendary beast.**

"**Lugia...I come..."**

**The pokémon chuckled and tweaked the head of the human before him upwards. "...in peace? Lance, you don't have to treat me like an alien, or a superior."**

**Lance was mildly surprised, but glad about this kind of behavior; from a legendary pokémon! They were similar to gods!**

**And gods, Lance thought after Lugia had embraced him warmly, did not hug humans.**

"**Have a seat." Lugia patted an armchair.**

**Or offer them to sit down. Lance did so, and opened his mouth to say thankyou; but Lugia spoke up in his rich, full voice.**

"**By my own name, Lance, you look positively a _thousand!_"**

**The Dragon Master blinked (for this second surprising event had actually smacked him in the face). **

"**Pardon?"**

"**Look at you! Humans do look old very fast, don't they? I mean, I'm 2,963; you must be a lot younger...50?"**

**Lance sneezed, trying to hide the fact that he took offense to this. "I'm 22...um..."**

"**Oh dear, I do beg your pardon, please forgive me...but my, my...you don't look bad though, young man!" Lugia laughed, "Not bad at all!"**

**This comment, again, surprised Lance. Well, it wasn't really the comment but the observation.**

"**I sometimes wonder how it would be...to be human..." Lugia pondered absentmindedly, twirling a spiral of silvery hair that dangled in his face. Lance wondered again what was inspiring these random comments, but soon realized something after he noticed where on his body the human-form pokémon was staring.**

**He supposed that being only an image of a human, Lugia was ignorant of skillful ways of getting what he wanted. Lance mentally took deep breaths, even though he was not too struck by Lugia's feelings because of his own preference. He did feel sorry for the poor creature, being able to morph into this form but never being able to feel like one of their species, but at the same time wondered if it _would_ help if Lugia got what he desired. Jumping to a decision of going with the flow and keeping it calm, Lance spoke up again.**

"**So..." he began, leaning forward onto his elbows which he positioned between his legs. "You called me here, what is your wish?"**

**Lance's protective behavior diverted the legendary's eyes up to his face. Lugia searched for something he could say, biting his lip, twiddling his thumbs, before he finally stepped up to the other man with his words. Before they even came out of his mouth however Lance could tell that they would in no way be crafty or discreet.**

"**Lance...let's do it."**

**This sentence came out just as predicted, and as Lance had thought before, this was not something a legendary would say to a human, or something a human would commonly say to a human for that matter.**

**But...Lugia was a legendary pokémon...a potentially dangerous...and easily angered legendary pokémon...**

**Come on Lance...go with the flow...keep it calm...**

"**L...Lugia..." he gasped, feigning shock. Acting was reasonably safe, for the psychic powers that controlled the pokémon were numbed in this form. "You wan...you mean...me?**

**Lugia now had one shoulder held in a crushing grip. "You..." he hissed, adamantly.**

**Lance gazed into the serious (but somehow deep inside, playful) violet eyes straight in front of him, not as if there was anywhere else to look. He gulped, not afraid but cautious.**

"**I know I'm a pokémon, Lance, but in this form I want to feel like one of you, not just look it some of the time. I know it's you...I think you're hot as a person..."**

**The last few words, which would usually be spoken unsurely, were surprisingly firm.**

"**But...how can it make you feel human, Lugia?"**

"**Knowing that I'm with one." the psychic smirked, confidently and also, as Lance noted, cocky. Just keep guard...just keep...**

**The trainer jumped as long, thin fingers stroked his cheek softly. Lugia twisted a lock of dark red hair around one of them. "A hot one at that..." he purred.**

**Keep control...keep control...**

"**Lugia..." Lance stood up but immediately was being maneuvered backwards. The slender body pressed him up against the wall, making him gasp at the proximity of another male being. Lugia whimpered – for though he was playing domination he was unleashing an unexpected series of sensations upon himself – but he continued to push further, experimenting...**

_**Why am I his guinea pig?**_

**Lance tried to keep his control obtainable by pushing the invading hands away from the area around his pelvis, attempting to stop him from going too far;**

"**Lance..." the croaking purr still vibrated out of Lugia's throat, "Mine...my perfect human...the one I want, oh sweet dragon..." A singsong voice, getting even more hooked into the situation...**

**The fingers ran up Lance's shuddering back, then curled around his neck and imbedded themselves in his hair.**

**Keep focused..._focused_...don't let him just take you...**

**With another sudden movement Lance was sprawled on the ground, releasing harsher gasps. The method he was using to restrict the beast was becoming less and less effective, yet...**

"**Come to me..." Lugia purred again, diving onto him as he devised a plan:**

**...If he could retain his domination in the situation, he may just come out of this ok, if only...**

**Lugia unzipped Lance's trousers.**

**But he'd have to do it soon...**

"**Lugia!" he wailed again, trying his best to deny the surges of pleasure that were now sweeping through him;**

"**Is something wrong?" Lugia trilled, with an unintentional note of evil and sarcasm in his tone, though he was obviously enjoying his involvement in the scenario.**

**Lance, still acting even in his profusely sweating state tried to sit up.**

"**Lugia...in Viridian...the forest...I sense disturbance..." he gasped. The face above him frowned for a moment before a ringing, joyful excuse floated lazily through his ears.**

"**Sorry, dear. I'm not in charge of Viridian!"**

_**Oh crap...**_

"**Wait..._I_ have to go then, and stand up for my own home! Please?" Lance stood up again by pushing Lugia away, smoothed out his shirt and did up his pants.**

"**Are you sure?" Lugia followed like a baby Houndour right up to the door.**

"**Positive." he lied. Before a mark of farewell could be left on any part of his body, Lance swept out of the door.**

**Judging by the pokémon's previous gullibility, Lance thought, the chances were he wouldn't be offended. Probably can't take a hint. Fortunately, or unfortunately...?**

**Satisfied that he had taken a stand, he then escaped on Dragonite.**

**Meanwhile, Lugia sat in his cave, cradling a large glass of some alcoholic liquid in the palm of his hand.**

"**I still know what I want, Lance..." he whispered to himself, "I'll have you..."**

**He took a sip of his drink.**

"**My perfect specimen...HIC!"**

**BOOM!**

**Lugia blinked as the smoke cleared, finding that his head was close to the ceiling. He sighed and spoke to himself again, mentally.**

"**Oh dear...the things I try to do in my human form..." The voice was weary. "It would be wise to apologize...rhyme unintentional..."**

**The naturally airborne creature plodded clumsily out of the cave. He looked up to the sky, realizing something that was exterior to the vicinity of his own mind:**

"**There's nothing wrong with the Viridian Forest today."**

**Lugia paused for a while longer, gradually proving Lance's theory of ignorance to hints correct.**

"**Ah well."**

**He flew away to Indigo Plateau, where Lance had landed only a few minutes before and taken cover. He now lay on his bed, running over the events that had just occurred.**

**Why had Lugia hit on him anyway? He wasn't sure about it; he was usually dominant in anything like this from experience, but Lugia was just too...demanding! And he bet his bottom dollar – dangerous, both forms alike.**

**He would have to have his own way in that case, not that he was violent or anything. The only thing Lance thought he could take over in was keeping control with human created tricks such as deceiving, acting and lying...**

"**WHAAA!"**

**He leapt up after seeing a pokémon-formed Lugia's head bobbing in the window.**

"**Hello..." it sighed through the glass.**

**Lance stared at it for a very long time.**

"**Well, are you expecting me to bow to you?" Lugia interrogated, but still wearily. "All I ask as a legendary pokémon is a little respect and anyway...bad back..."**

**The trainer snapped out of awe mode and quickly bowed to it. He _was_ confused now – what was this, a major personality change?**

"**Thankyou...now, I've come to apologize for my unacceptable actions back at the cave. The reasons I called you there were inspired by...what you may call my human instinct, in that form. So...will you please accept my humble apology...?"**

"**Yeh, of course, but...it's ok...I thought you were very, uh, hospitable..." Lance stammered then added, after deciding that he should return that hospitality – but in (ahem) a different way: "Um...can I offer you a drink?"**

_**Lance, you baka...**_

**Lugia's eyes widened, his personality switch commencing again. "A drink?"**

**BOOM!**

**In an explosion of smoke, dust and pieces of wall the enormous pokémon that had been hovering outside the window disappeared, replaced with the bounding figure again. Lugia skipped through a cloud of debris and basically leaped into Lance's arms. The attacked Dragon Master attempted a combined gaping and sweatdropping expression.**

"**Hell-OOOOO!" a completely different voice whooped, causing a pit of despair to drop into Lance's stomach. He would have to sort this issue between them out somehow. **

"**Lugia...I don't think we can do this." He prised the hands away that were gripping his hips. "I understand what you want and I understand why, but it seems risky somehow, as if something bad would come out of it."**

**Lugia blinked, "Don't worry! We'll live."**

"**That's not the point! You're important, Lugia, because you're a legendary pokémon that keeps the balance of nature! You're not a human! If you keep trying to be one though, the balance could be disrupted and…"**

"**So?" Lance turned to find that the speaker was clinking glasses around in a cabinet. "Do you think I don't know what my role is in this world? Of course I do, and I'm in charge of that! Relax, don't worry, and leave it all to me. I've been here for 2,963 years!"**

**Lugia put the glasses down on a surface and looked up at him. Lance gazed at the carpet. "Right…" he began, "just as long as I have the right to tell you when…Lugia!" The pokémon stopped fiddling with the light-switch, "Enough is enough…"**

**A nod was his response.**

"**I'm glad I got that clear."**

"**So do you love me?" Lugia beamed.**

**Lance sweatdropped. "Um…I may resort to that option, yes." He was bombarded with glomps.**

"**I looove ya!" **

**The Dragon Master sighed mentally. He wasn't sure which personality he liked least. This one seemed quite…if possible…cute. But, it looked like it was what he was stuck with…**

**Lugia finally let go. "So what about that drink?"**

"**It's in there." Lance pointed at a cupboard reluctantly; he really didn't want to imagine this person under the influence of alcohol (and little did he know that he really, really didn't).**

**A glass of red wine was placed in his hand and he turned, seeing Lugia raise his own to declare a toast.**

"**To us." he exclaimed in his bouncy voice, and drank.**

**Lance smirked slightly. Well, this wouldn't be _bad_…would it?**

"**HIC!" **

BOOOM!

**It appeared that the only thing Lance had to be concern about apart from control in this relationship was…his maintenance bills…**

"**To…to us…"**

(laughs) Well, it was fun to write! And yes, Lugia's form changing stimulant was alcohol…he changed to human form at mention of it and back to pokémon form at the effects of it, and even though it was only hiccupping in this fic, no mention of anything other effects. It would be quite ironic if he didn't take alcohol well!

So, thanks for reading! See ya!


End file.
